legopug4fandomcom-20200213-history
Symbiote rp with zon and silence
*8:00 Doctor Pug brb *You are now away. *8:00 Silence Must Fall Plz come back Pug *You are now away. * Silence Must Fall has fallen *8:06 Zonator *charges into room* GUYS I ACCIDENTLY KILLED PUG *8:07 Silence Must Fall WUT *HOW DARE YOU *WITHOUT INVITING ME!? *8:07 Zonator IT WAS AN ACCIDENT *I WAS PLAYING WITH THIS FORK AND SUDDENLY IT FELL INTO A TOASTER *AND PUG REACHED OVER TO GET IT OUT AND HIT IT WITH HIS HAND AND IT STABBED HIM IN THE HEART *8:08 Silence Must Fall WTF DUDE *8:08 Zonator IT WAS HIS FAULT *8:08 Silence Must Fall O ok *8:08 Zonator ANYWAYS, *throws his body in front of you* *there is an arm missing* *You are no longer away. *8:09 Doctor Pug Sup Silence *8:09 Silence Must Fall *Puts a blanket over his dead body* that's not gonna look good in front of my neighbors *8:09 Doctor Pug hey wheres mah arm *8:09 Zonator I.... I needed it *>_> *8:09 Silence Must Fall AAAUUGGGHH He's alive *8:09 Zonator PUG *8:09 Doctor Pug HEY GET THAT BLANKET OFF ME *8:09 Zonator REALLY? ISNT THIS LIKE THE SECOND TIME HES DIED AND THEN COME BACK *8:09 Doctor Pug *blanket disentigrates* *Who killed me?@ *?! *8:09 Zonator You did *You tried to get a fork out of a toaster *8:10 Silence Must Fall ^ *DUh *8:10 Doctor Pug Well *8:10 Zonator And it stabbed you in the thing *8:10 Doctor Pug Who put it there? *8:10 Silence Must Fall Pug you know you're not supposed to touch Forks *8:10 Zonator in your chest *the important one *uhh *your heart *8:10 Silence Must Fall Wait maybe it was his pancreas *@Zon *8:11 Doctor Pug WHO PUT THE FORK IN THE TOASTER *8:11 Zonator uhh *i dropped it in there *on accident *8:11 Doctor Pug *shoots web at Zon* *8:11 Zonator i was trying to see if it could speak *8:11 Doctor Pug *pulls* *picks up Zon* *8:11 Zonator woah what the hell *flies towards pug* *8:11 Doctor Pug *starts to strangle* *8:11 Zonator pug are you on drugsfkenwmqnjfee rrrrrrr *8:12 Doctor Pug *symbiote comes off face* DONT KILL HI- *is covered again* *8:12 Zonator OH NO *ITS.. ITS ANTI-PUG *8:12 Doctor Pug no its Symbiote Pug *OOC: http://legopug4.wikia.com/wiki/Pooka_Wags_Pugsley_(Symbiote-Pug) *8:13 Zonator oh *so is that like venom or anti venom *8:13 Doctor Pug *face shows again* STOP *drops Zon* *Welcome to the Pokemon Stadium, The Bullet! *8:13 Silence Must Fall *Throws a bone at Pug* *8:13 Doctor Pug OOC: Like Symbiote Spiderman *8:13 Zonator *rolls away* *OOC: oh ok *8:13 Doctor Pug *it hits* *wth *8:14 Zonator PUG YOU NEED TO STOP *8:14 Doctor Pug *glares at Silence* *8:14 The Bullet *rolling into chat* *8:14 Doctor Pug ohi bullet *8:14 Zonator YOU DONT NEED TO KILL EVERYONE *THATS MY JOB *i mean nvm *8:14 Doctor Pug I MUST KILL MY MURDERERS *8:14 Silence Must Fall THAT WAS A HUMAN BONE, ZON *8:14 Doctor Pug meaning u two *8:14 The Bullet *bumps into the wall* Hai *8:14 Zonator *pulls out gun and fires at wall, breaking it into pieces* *8:14 Silence Must Fall Actually i wasn't a murdere *murderer *it was all Zon *8:14 Doctor Pug omg its a bullet *8:14 Silence Must Fall *8:14 Zonator *grabs a large junk and throws it at pugs head* *8:14 The Bullet *8:14 Zonator DIE *chunk >_> *8:15 Doctor Pug oh sorry si- *OW *8:15 Zonator *continues* *8:15 Silence Must Fall LOL *LOL *LOL *@ZOn's typo *8:15 Doctor Pug *jumps on Zon's back* *8:15 Silence Must Fall sry that was just too funny *8:15 Zonator shut up scoo- HEY *8:15 Doctor Pug *scratches* *8:15 Zonator *jumps backward into wall* *8:15 Doctor Pug *scratches deep* *OW *falls off* *8:16 Zonator *grabs you and flips you forward* *I might not have powers, but I can still fight *throws rock at u* *8:16 The Bullet *8:16 Doctor Pug *grabs Zon with web* *8:16 Zonator *yanks at web* *8:17 Doctor Pug WHA?! *smashes into Zon* *8:17 Zonator *grabs web and throws you at a wall* jerk *nvm *flies against wall* *8:18 Doctor Pug OOC: btw u should try to get the symbiote off me* *8:18 Zonator ooc: i knew that >_> <_< *PROVE I DIDNT *8:18 Doctor Pug OOC: ok *8:19 Zonator scooter y u no help *8:19 Doctor Pug OOC: o i cant prove anything *8:19 Silence Must Fall Cuz only you killed him *@Zon *8:19 Zonator i am dying and youre just socializing like a huuuuge neeeeerd *8:19 The Bullet I feel like a kid once again *is watching HSM2* *8:19 Doctor Pug *punches Zon* *8:19 Zonator *is thrown across room* *8:19 Doctor Pug *Zon's nose starts bleeding* *8:19 Zonator ergh... cmon, pug *you gotta *coughs da blud* *crawls towards you* *8:22 Doctor Pug *waits for you to get to me* *The Bullet has left the Pokemon Stadium. *8:22 Zonator *touches your foot* grah *8:23 Doctor Pug *chuckles* *8:23 Zonator *eyes close* ur an ash.. *8:24 Doctor Pug *kicks body* *8:24 Zonator *grabs foot and grins* nope *flips you onto your back* *8:24 Doctor Pug AWK?! *tries to get up* *8:25 Zonator *starts to rip the symbiote off of you* *Welcome to the Pokemon Stadium, The Bullet! *8:25 Zonator ooc: wb, bullet *8:26 Doctor Pug *face is revealed* GET IT OFF MY HAN- *symbiote closes over face again* *8:26 Zonator carp *tries punching it* *8:26 Doctor Pug OOC: My hand? *8:27 Zonator oh is that what you were saying *Welcome to the Pokemon Stadium, XBoltBladerX! *8:27 Doctor Pug OOC: yes *8:27 Zonator *tries ripping it off hand* *8:27 Doctor Pug OOC: Hi Bolt *8:27 Zonator ooc: lol im smart huh *ooc: heya, bolt *8:27 Doctor Pug YES *rips symbiote off* *QUICK *PUT IT IN A JAR *8:28 XBoltBladerX Hi *OOC? *8:28 Zonator *shoves it into a jar* *ooc: out of character *we're role playing *8:28 Doctor Pug Phew *8:28 XBoltBladerX oh *8:28 Doctor Pug *picks up jar and puts it in pocket* I'll have to refine it *8:28 Zonator man.. *what the carp was that??? *8:29 Doctor Pug So it doesn't take over my mind *8:29 Zonator two billion years traveling the universe and ive never seen anything like that *8:29 Doctor Pug My symbiote took over, and tried to kill you *. *8:31 Zonator but what is it? *8:32 Silence Must Fall POTATO * *@Zon *8:33 Doctor Pug A symbiote? @Zon *8:33 Zonator Yeah *Never really heard of one *8:34 Doctor Pug It's an alien being that uses a human or pug as it's host, and gives the host powers similar to Spider-Man's (a superhero from dimension 616) powers. *similar to Spider-Man's. *8:35 Zonator woah *Is yours the only one? *The Bullet has left the Pokemon Stadium. *Welcome to the Pokemon Stadium, The Bullet! *8:36 Doctor Pug No *There are tons *Most are black *but some are red, yellow, green, purple, blue, etc. *8:37 Zonator crap... *Well, Ive now found something to do with my weekend *8:37 Doctor Pug Hehe... well, I can give you one from my lab *8:37 Zonator Please *8:37 Doctor Pug Mine are much more stable. *than wild ones *8:37 Zonator Oh, wait *I dont WANT one *I want a tissue sample from one *8:38 Doctor Pug Okay *8:38 Zonator Im going to find their weaknesses... and kill every *single *one *8:38 Doctor Pug Except the ones in my lab. *right? *8:39 Zonator as long as theyre not evil *8:39 Doctor Pug Okay *-Pug's Lab- *puts a red symbiote container in a machine* *The Bullet has left the Pokemon Stadium. *8:40 Doctor Pug *it disects a small tissue sample* *Sample is put in a jar* *Here ya go *give to Zon* *8:40 Zonator *takes it* Thanks *I need to find out what these things are *They.. fascinate me *leaves* laters *8:41 Doctor Pug see ya *8:42 Zonator *hours later, I charge through the door* *SOMETHING HORRIBLE AND PLOT-ADVANCING HAPPENED *8:44 Silence Must Fall like the building exploding *WITH YOU IN IT * *8:44 Doctor Pug Shock you Zon *What have you done *8:45 Zonator *holds up hand* *it is red, and long claws are beginning to grow* *8:45 Silence Must Fall Hey Pug do you know when the next ep of MJ is out? *8:45 Doctor Pug Nope *Uh oh.... *Zon.... *8:46 Zonator I was out.. looking for others... *8:46 Silence Must Fall zon did you get your nails done? *It looks good! *wait... *8:46 Zonator I accidently let mine come into contact with another and it become evil *8:46 Silence Must Fall How did I get here? *8:46 Zonator Its over taking me!! *8:46 Doctor Pug Yeah Scoot *I didnt invite you *8:47 Silence Must Fall O WAIT NOW I REMEMBER *You ordered Pizza *Hands you a boz of pizza* *box *8:47 Doctor Pug oh thanks *8:47 Silence Must Fall but I got hungry on the way heree...... *8:47 Zonator *teeth begin to grow into fangs and my eyes turn reddish orange* *8:47 Doctor Pug OH CRAP *Welcome to the Pokemon Stadium, Lego Master! *8:48 Doctor Pug *shoves Zon into a human-sized container* *8:48 Lego Master Hello, everyone. *8:48 Silence Must Fall gasp its lego *8:48 Lego Master I have returned. *8:48 Zonator Pug.. you need to hel..fdf I MUST DESTROY ALL *8:48 Doctor Pug *seals container* *8:48 Zonator ALL THEEEef fwejarhhhhh *8:48 Silence Must Fall yes, you have @LEgo *8:48 Lego Master Yep *8:48 Silence Must Fall OMG LEGO GET OUT, ZON IS POSSESED *8:48 Lego Master Ha. *8:48 Silence Must Fall *Runs away* *8:48 Doctor Pug He's been taken over by a symbiote *8:48 Lego Master (disappears) *Symbiote? *8:48 Silence Must Fall that was coool *8:49 Zonator *Symbiote completely covers my body* *8:49 Doctor Pug *grabs Symbiote-Pug's symbiote* *8:49 Zonator *defening roar* *8:49 Lego Master Oh my. Symbiotes, are like, my specialty. *8:49 Doctor Pug This might be the only thing to stop him *same @Lego *8:49 Lego Master (fires a sound wave at Zon, then sets the ground around him on fire) *8:49 Doctor Pug OOC: Btw im playing as http://legopug4.wikia.com/wiki/Pooka_Wags_Pugsley_(Symbiote-Pug) *8:49 Zonator I will destroy all symbiotes who dare to harm the inhabitants of this world *8:49 Lego Master Symbiote's two weaknesses..Fire, and sound. *8:49 Doctor Pug Wait Zon *Are you... good? Like me?! *8:50 Zonator Yes...I... *8:50 Lego Master Brb, my friend wants me to look at her dA again. *8:50 Zonator *my voice stops sounding like me, and becomes deep and scratchy* *8:50 Silence Must Fall HE'S LYING, PUG!! *Throws a chair at Zon* *8:50 Doctor Pug SILENCE DONT THROW CHAIRS AT HIM *8:51 Zonator No. You're ALL going to die *8:51 Doctor Pug HES IN A SEALED CAPSULE *8:51 Lego Master *8:51 Doctor Pug YOULL BREAK THE GLASS *8:51 Zonator Don't worry, I wont forget anyone *8:51 Lego Master I don't wanna die. *8:51 Zonator *glass shatters and I grin* *8:51 Lego Master (cries) *(disappears) *8:51 Silence Must Fall Hey Zon i have a show on, can you reschedule my death some other day? *8:51 Zonator *Energy explodes from my hands at pug* *8:51 Doctor Pug AHOKW *puts on my symbiote* *8:52 Zonator *tentacles explode from my mouth, and slam pug against the wall* *8:52 Silence Must Fall O yay i'm safe *Skips away* *8:52 Doctor Pug *tries to tear at them with claws* *HEY SILENCE *PUT ON THE PURPLE SYMBIOTE THATS IN THE JAR AND HELP ME *8:52 Silence Must Fall hey *8:52 Doctor Pug PLEASE *8:52 Silence Must Fall Ew, purple is NOT my color *8:52 Zonator *tentacles are sliced to pieces* *GRAHHH *8:52 XBoltBladerX Hi *8:53 Doctor Pug K THEN PICK ONE THATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR *8:53 Zonator *fire erupts from my mouth* *8:53 Silence Must Fall Hmm *8:53 Doctor Pug *runs* *8:53 Silence Must Fall *takes a long time looking at them all* *8:53 Doctor Pug *jumps over to Silence* *Hurry *8:53 XBoltBladerX *gives banana to Pug* *8:53 Doctor Pug please *8:53 Silence Must Fall oooo this one really brings out my eyes *8:53 XBoltBladerX *gives cherry to Scooter* *8:53 Silence Must Fall *Puts it on* I AM INVINCIBLE *8:53 XBoltBladerX *gives apple to Zon* *8:53 Silence Must Fall *Gives gun to Bolt* *8:53 Doctor Pug Okay Silence, together we have to stop Zon *8:53 XBoltBladerX Thank you *8:53 Zonator You'll have to catch my first *8:53 XBoltBladerX NOW *8:53 Doctor Pug *lunges at Zon* *8:53 Silence Must Fall *Takes out my cell phone* SELFIE! *8:53 XBoltBladerX WHO WILL I ASSASSIANTE *8:54 Zonator *crashes through wall and swings away* *8:54 XBoltBladerX But first *8:54 Doctor Pug shock it *8:54 Lego Master Back. *8:54 Doctor Pug hes gone *8:54 XBoltBladerX lemme take a selfie *Hi Lego *8:54 Doctor Pug shocking shockity shock shock shock *ERGH *8:54 Silence Must Fall *Kicks Bolt in the jaw and knocks him out* PUG I GOT HIM!!! I GOT THE BAD GUY!! * *8:54 XBoltBladerX WHAT *IM THE GOOD GUY *8:54 Doctor Pug No Zon is the bad guy *8:54 Silence Must Fall ...o *oops *My bad *8:54 Doctor Pug Bolt is good *Come on lets follow Zon *jumps through wall* *8:55 Zonator *A huge tentacle suddenly flies through the hole and smacks pug to the ground* *8:55 Doctor Pug OOC: nvm @me *HELP *8:55 Silence Must Fall Ok *Walks over* *8:55 Doctor Pug *punches tentacle* *8:55 Silence Must Fall Hey! *8:55 Zonator *it explodes in Spikes* *8:55 Silence Must Fall Zon, STOP IT *BAD ZON *Squirts zon with water* *8:56 Lego Master * *8:56 Zonator *Tentacle goes back into me and I crawl through the hole* *I'm going to devour your vital organs *8:56 Lego Master *8:56 Silence Must Fall wow, you slept on the wrong side of the bed *@Zon